1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sprinkler devices to be used primarily for recreational purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for sprinkler devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A first example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,963 to Butler teaches a garden sprinkler is provided and consists of a hollow tubular frame in an endless closed path that has a first set of inwardly facing apertures along one portion of the frame forming a first spray tube and a second set of inwardly facing apertures along an opposite portion of the frame forming a second spray tube and a device for removably connecting a standard garden hose to the hollow tubular frame. When the hollow tubular frame is placed on a ground surface and water pressure through the garden hose is low the first spray tube and the second spray tube will spray water inside the endless closed path area. When water pressure through the garden hose is high the first spray tube and the second spray tube will overshoot the endless closed path area and spray water to other areas of the ground surface.
A second example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,803 to Cooper teaches a lawn and garden sprinkler which has a manifold with one or more bendable tubes extending therefrom. The tubes can be bent to direct one or more streams of water to a desired location. In a preferred design, there is an internal water flow restrictor which permits a larger flow of water from some tubes than others so that a maximum control of water dispersion is obtained. Also, in a preferred configuration, the bendable tubes are made from a flexible material and have a ductile wire within them.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sprinkler device having an inflatable hoop-shaped manifold for children to utilize as a recreational fun toy that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sprinkler device having an inflatable hoop-shaped manifold for children to utilize as a recreational fun toy that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a sprinkler device having an inflatable hoop-shaped manifold for children to utilize as a recreational fun toy that is simple to use.
Briefly stated, still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a free standing sprinkler device having an inflatable hoop-shaped manifold for children to utilized as a recreational fun toy. The inflatable manifold is mechanically removably connected by fluid transmitting coupling components to a base manifold and accordingly expands into a hoop-shape component, responsive to the fluid pressure within, of sufficient size so as to permit persons to step or jump through the hoop-shape component which appropriately sprinkles water therefrom on such persons. When the device is not in use and is disconnected from a fluid source, the hoop-shaped manifold deflates into an amorphous shape convenient for permitting the device to be easily stored.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.